Dirty Little Secret
by DwightSchrute13
Summary: An Office fanfic U.S. Version How Dwight and Angela's Dwangela relationship came to be. Set to the song, 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects.
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secret**

**By: Elizabeth Gentile**

_Let me know that I've done wrong, _

_When I've known this all along, _

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you._

Dwight waited patiently next to the copier; Michael had ordered him to make copies of the annual Dundie Award night. As Dwight waited, he stared at Jim who was at Pam's desk right beside him. Dwight almost had a heart attack when without any sense of knowing he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pants; he definitely did not expect that. He fished out his phone from his pants pocket, drew it out into the open and viewed the new text message. It was from Angela, and for that simple fact it made the whole message very awkward; this must have been the third time she had sent a text message to Dwight. The message was about a Safety Regulation meeting in New York with corporate, Angela also mentioned to meet in the conference room in three minutes. Dwight slowly closed his phone and put it back into his pants pocket, he was still stunned and feeling a bit awkward.

Dwight opened the door to the conference room and walked in, Angela apart from him were the only ones occupying the room. Angela was sitting next to the door, her arms crossed across her chest and her legs crossed. She was focused on the wall right in front of her, barely blinking or moving. Dwight closed the door behind him and decided to sit four seats down from Angela, he continued to steal glances from her while he walked by and made it to his seat. A minute passed until Angela spoke up, "You got my message?" Dwight slowly nodded his head, "Yes," he replied in a very harsh tone. Angela took her chance and smiled, it was the smallest facial twitch that could ever be seen by the naked eye. "What meeting are you talking about?" Dwight asked as he fumbled with his tie. "I need you to come with me to a Safety in the Workplace meeting…since you're also a Deputy Sheriff," Angela announced, she was flustered just saying that sentence. She could see Dwight broadly smiling out of the corner of her eye. "When do we leave?" Dwight asked, he was hoping to get more out of this meeting than what was intended. "We have to leave in ten minutes, we'll take my car if you don't mind," Angela responded as he began to uncross her legs and arms. Angela got up from her chair, smoothed out any wrinkles or creases that she might have made when sitting and walked to the door. Dwight stared at Angela for a while until he got up from his seat and followed Angela to the door. Angela turned around to face Dwight, trying her best not to look into his eyes; she rested her glare on his brown stripped tie. "I'll meet you in the parking lot." Dwight nodded as Angela opened the door and walked out, leaving Dwight to follow behind her.

Dwight and Angela met by Angela's car, both of them shivered in the cold air. It was early September and even though the summer had just ended; the weather wasn't staying nice and hot for long. Angela stood by the driver's side and Dwight stood next to the passenger's side, each was a bit nervous and flustered. Angela had an infatuation with Dwight, one she knew was bigger than she could handle, one that she knew wouldn't go away. At work, Angela watched him, studied him during the day. Trying to figure out what made the man she loves tick. Dwight was the same; he loved how she was so small yet at the same time bold and harsh. Angela unlocked the door, Dwight climbed into the passenger seat, ducking us head. Angela simply squatted a bit and she was in the driver's seat, she was much shorter than Dwight. Angela and Dwight both put on their seatbelts, closed the door and locked it. Angela reached for the heat knob and cranked it all the way, she didn't like being cold. Angela put the key into the ignition and turned it, the car roaring to life. "So…who's going to be there?" Dwight asked as he kept his eyes down and glaring, almost burning holes into his shoes. "David Wallace and Jan Levinson," Angela responded as she pulled out of the Dunder Mifflin parking lot. "Angela, may I ask you something?" Dwight whispered, his heart beating, banging on his ribs. "You may," Angela replied in her very tiny but driven tone. There was silence, Dwight couldn't say it or ask it, he was nervous and a little afraid. "What is it Dwight?" Angela asked, keeping her eyes on the road, it was a very hard task since she knew that the man she deeply loved was just inches away from her. "Angela…will you, I mean. Angela I really like…no love you. Do you want to?" Dwight sputtered; this wasn't what he wanted to say at all. Angela almost slammed on the breaks but she didn't know if it was out of sheer anger or blissful joy. "Dwight Schrute was has gotten into you? Are you insane?" Angela barked as she made a quick left. Dwight pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, "I am insane Angela…I really, really need you. Want you, I'm insane." Angela couldn't help but to feel joy fill up inside her but she couldn't let it take over her rational mind. For the first time since they got into the car, Dwight looked at Angela. He could instantly tell that she was blushing and shaking either from the cold or from him. "Dwight…I wish you asked me sooner." Angela responded, her voice raspy and dry. Dwight nodded his head and enjoyed the drive to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tell me all that you've thrown away, _

_Find out games you don't wanna play, _

_You are the only one that needs to know,_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

Dwight and Angela finally got to the Dunder Mifflin Corporate Headquarters in New York. While driving, Dwight and Angela went over their relationship rules that Angela had come up with. Dwight still couldn't believe that Angela had let him, she was his. Dwight didn't think it would happen this fast, he thought that Angela would yell at him and tell him that they needed to go slow, or something would screw up because of her religious beliefs. Thank God he was wrong. They had to act like nothing was going on between them at work but another time they were allowed to be more open, to be more normal in their relationship. They had discussed bases, first, second and third. First base was only a kiss on the cheek or holding hands. It only consisted of general things, polite things like a handshake or the pat on the back, nothing touchy or intimate yet. Second base is where that came into play, Dwight was allowed to kiss her on the lips, and Dwight was allowed to fondle her when no one was around. Angela also came up with the idea of 'cookie,' if Dwight was good enough, he was allowed to get 'cookie.' Third base was more intimate, more desire filled than first and second base. Third was the one that neither of them could wait for, third base was all about sexual desires. It made Angela cringe out the outside when she talked about it but on the inside it was like mini firecrackers were exploding in the pit of her stomach. None of this rattled Dwight's cage, the only that mattered to him was that he had Angela and he needed to care for her and treat her with only the best.

Angela and Dwight waited patiently in the lobby, the receptionist; a tall redheaded woman was talking on the phone behind her desk. Dwight was sitting next to Angela; he constantly sneaked a look at her delicate frame. Angela was only 5'1" and probably weighed ninety pounds. Dwight had noticed that from her small delicate face, arms, and legs that Angela had very developed breasts. Her rear was also something that Dwight couldn't help to look at; it was in fact very bountiful like a ripe beet ready for harvesting. Of course, Dwight didn't think of Angela as a beet but there was resemblance there in some way or form. He also couldn't help but to noticed her blonde, almost glowing hair that was tied back into a tight, harsh ponytail. Angela couldn't help herself either; she was just as fact hungry as Dwight. Dwight was tall, 6'4" to be exact and lanky; he had muscle and was very strong. Angela also noticed his rough, always dirty hands from working almost every day in the beet fields and of course, living on a farm. The one thing Angela could never get out of her mind, out of her thoughts was that Dwight had a very large forehead; she probably thought it was big because of his haircut. She also couldn't help but to stare at his beet stained teeth whenever he talked, they were and interesting colour. It was if a magnetic pull drew upon them, they both turned their heads to look at each other. Angela simply blushed and Dwight smiled, he was giddy. "Ms. Martin, Mr. Schrute…Ms. Levinson can see you now," the ditzy redhead receptionist called out from behind her desk. Dwight and Angela got up at the same time, just like in Scranton; Dwight was lead by Angela down the corridor.

Angela and Dwight were seated next to each other, Jan and David sat on the other side of the table facing them. "Glad you two could make it in such a short time, you guys didn't waste any time getting here," Jan greeted as she gave the two Safety Officers a smile and a handshake, and David Wallace did the same after Jan. "Thank you Jan, David," Angela responded, nodding her head at both of them. "So, we need to discuss multiple aspects. Safety regulations, hazards in the workplace, anything related to safety." David concluded as he drew out a file folder marked, Dunder Mifflin Scranton Safety Regulations and Codes. "We're ready to begin when you are," Dwight responded as he took out his notepad and pen out of his pocked inside his suit coat. The meeting went as planned, it went on and lasted for about two hours, and halfway through Angela was barely paying any attention. She had only one thought on her mind, Dwight. She didn't even think it through, never really let it process in her mind. She didn't care what the outcome could be and if need be, what the consequence was. Angela let her left hand slump down off the table, landing in her lap. She nodded diligently at what David and Jan were saying, only for the sake of having to follow along. He hands moved slowly away from her lap, to the left of her were Dwight was sitting. Her hand shook as it hovered right over Dwight's lap, she didn't care. Angela slowly let her hand drop down, falling softly onto Dwight's right upper thigh. Dwight almost jumped, he flinched and shuddered but he didn't want to draw any attention to what was going on under the table. Angela was feeling him under the table at a corporate meeting; he never could have thought that Angela would already boost their bases this high. Angela was happy; she was playing by her rules and all. Keep it hidden from others, act normal, and of course, be more open out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives._

Dwight and Angela finished their meeting with corporate; their branch was absolutely up to safety regulations and hazard free. Dwight was silent ever since Angela had felt him underneath the table during the last five minutes of the meeting. He wasn't sure what direction Angela wanted to go, she had told him when they were driving to New York to take it slow, now, who knew were they stood in their relationship. Angela was still blushing, after the couple of minutes feeling Dwight up underneath the table did she realize what had gotten into her, a driving need for lust. She had never really thought about when she would get to have an intimate time with Dwight, weather it was just feeling up or striping down. On the other hand, Dwight had thought about it. He had some techniques that he would like to use, techniques he played in his head before him and Angela were an item. Sure, he had fantasized Angela in more erotic way than one but he loved her and respected her, they decided on it together. Dwight sighed as he shifted himself in the car, now he was partly facing Angela and partly facing the front, "Angela, why did you feel me up in the meeting?" Angela felt a tingling sensation in her toes, "I wanted to test out the rules and you obeyed. You didn't cause a scene or act suspicious." Dwight nodded his head, "Were do we stand now? I mean, this was all supposed to be fore second base…we skipped first." Angela kept her gaze on the road; she wanted dearly to look into Dwight's hazel, cloudy eyes that made what it seemed like waves smashing against her insides like water smashing a stone. "I guess we did Dwight but does it really matter? I mean the rules, were adults and can figure things out as we go along," Angela announced as she made a right to get back into Pennsylvania. Dwight was confused, this wasn't the diehard Angela he knew back at the office, this was a softer, delicate side of Angela that he never knew, never could of dreamed about. "So now what do we do?" Dwight responded as he shifted himself again, this time completely facing forward. "Now we do something risky, something so fragile that it could make us or break us," Angela responded she didn't know how to control her feelings; they were completely out of whack. 'What do you mean Angela?" Dwight asked, feeling just as confused when Angela decided to put her hand on his thigh. "Instead of going straight back to the office, why don't we go somewhere else?" Angela almost yelled, she didn't understand this rush, this giddiness inside of her that had been so built up inside her through all these years. She knew that Dwight was the one; she had saved all of her feeling for him even if they were random outbursts, and she couldn't control herself. "Are you feeling alright Angela?" Dwight asked, this was nothing like the Angela he knew. It was if another person had taken shape and form of Angela's body but her mind was way off. "I'm fine Dwight; I just want to feel something for once. I've been numb for so long," Angela replied, her voice softening with sadness. "Whatever you want to do Angela, whatever you desire to do, I'll be there one hundred percent of the way with you," Dwight responded as he leaned in and kissed Angela softly on the cheek.

They decided to spend about two hours at the Radisson Lackawanna Station hotel. It was only 1:35 in the afternoon and Michael had expected them to be back by four, "Jan will talk your ear off about me in the meeting." Angela and Dwight had time to kill and they both knew it, it was if Michael had given them permission to do whatever they wanted for eight hours. Angela took the matter into her own hands of course; they needed to spend their time precisely and wisely. Angela pulled up to the hotel's parking garage where she paid a mere parking fee of $. Angela parked her car next to the underground elevator, easy to get in, quick to get out. Dwight and Angela took the elevator up to the main lobby of the hotel. Angela quickly walked toward the main desk, Dwight stumbled slowly after her. Dwight's mind was buzzing, not even twenty four hours after they've become boyfriend and girlfriend, Angela already wanted to move onto third base. Dwight didn't understand Angela was a diehard Christian, only believing in sex after marriage. "Hi, can I get a room for two hours?" Angela asked the man behind the desk who started frantically slipping through a logbook. "We have a room just booked out, room 224," the man reported as he wrote something down in the book. Angela waited patiently as the man looked for the room key which was in a huge drawer. The man handed Angela the room key, "You can pay after the stay." Angela smiled and nodded, "Thank you." Angela turned to Dwight and simply turned back around, rushing toward the elevator. Dwight sluggishly tugged behind as in some sort of daze. "Good luck in the next two hours," the man behind the desk called out to Dwight, who in return gave him a small smile and moved onward.

Angela basically dragged Dwight into room 224; she had never imagined herself dragging a man into a hotel room. She wasn't into one night stands or sex before marriage but this wasn't any of those, this was something that she needed. Angela walked into the room backward as she pulled Dwight in by his brown, striped tie. "Angela I don't understand," Dwight whispered as he kicked the door close behind him. Angela smiled a devilish smile; she licked her teeth which made them even whiter than what they already were. She continued to pull Dwight all the way to the edge of the bed; Dwight didn't understand what was going on. To put it in simplest terms, Dwight was absolutely lost. Angela pulled on Dwight's tie making his knees and legs collapse under him, both Angela and Dwight fell onto the bed. Dwight was on top, he was scarred out of his mind that he would crush Angela, her being to tiny and fragile. Dwight tried to move himself off of Angela but she was holding onto his tie for dear life. Angela pushed Dwight closer to her, her lips locking onto his. There was a certain rush, a certain sensation that clouded Dwight's mind. It was a feeling he had never felt before, it was a feeling that he could only feel with Angela. As Angela kissed Dwight, feed him with her hungry passion her tiny hands worked their ways down to Dwight's crotch. Dwight jumped back a little after he felt Angela's hands; this was so awkward for him. Angela started to unbuckle the belt that was around Dwight's waist, her mouth and lips tangles with Dwight's. Dwight tried his best to push away, to tell her that she was crazy and wrong but before Dwight could something else interrupted their random outburst of making out. Angela's cell phone was ringing and she was entitled to answer it. Angela pulled viciously away from Dwight's lips, letting him breathe. Angela quickly stumbled over to her purse that was on the floor near the window. She fished around for her cell phone, when she found it she flipped it open and tried to make her voice sound normal. "This is Angela Martin how may I help you?" It was silent for some time; Dwight was sitting on the bed. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his tie and shirt were shifted halfway across his chest and his pants where almost gone. Angela huffed as she closed her cell and put it back into her purse. "Damn it…we need to go back to the office," Angela announced as she bent over and picked up her purse from the floor. Dwight nodded as he tried to straighten himself out, thank God for whoever was watching over him at Dunder Mifflin.


	4. Chapter 4

_It's the best way we survive, _

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you, _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away._

Pam looked up from what she was doing to see Dwight and Angela wearily walk into the office. Dwight offered to take Angela's coat to hang it on the coat rack, Angela harshly said no as she hung up her coat. Michael came out of his office, just in time to see Angela and Dwight stumble back into the building. "Ah good, Dwight and Angela please come into my office," Michael announced as he waved his right hand in the direction of his office door. "I don't think this is necessary Michael," Dwight responded as he walked toward Michael. "Dwight don't answer back, get in there you two!" Michael ordered in a high voice as Angela and Dwight did as they were told. Angela and Dwight sat next to each other in front of Michael's desk, where Michael too his seat. Angela was a bit embarrassed; Michael was the one who had called her on her cell. Maybe he suspected something between them, something that he would indeed announce to the entire office. "Michael…" Angela began but paused when Michael raised his hand. "Dwight, Angela I know you two are under a lot of pressure," Michael started, Dwight felt a shooting pain were his crotch is. "Michael this isn't necessary, me and Angela…" Dwight interrupted as Michael held out his hand again. "You and Angela did wonderful in the meeting today with the lovely Jan Levinson and Mr. David Wallace. Did Jan happen to mention me?" Michael asked, a smirk covered his face. "Actually, no she didn't," Angela responded as he looked at Dwight and quickly looked away. "Must be one of her 'off' days…any who I will let the two of you leave work early today," Michael encouraged as he got up from his seat. "But Michael, we have work to do…" Angela started as Michael began to laugh. "Don't worry I'll just ask Jimbo or Oscar to do it." Dwight opened the door and walked out, Angela following behind. "See you on Monday," Michael called out as Dwight and Angela packed up their things to go home.

Dwight and Angela were sitting across from each other in small coffee shop just fifteen minutes away from Dunder Mifflin. Dwight had ordered a coffee, Angela had ordered a tea. They sat there for a while, staring into their cups thinking that something would just pop into their mind. "What came over you in that hotel room?" Dwight whispered as he slowly brought the coffee cup to his lips. "I don't really know, just some emotions that were build up and stored away for so long," Angela replied as she looked at Dwight. His face had lost colour, that was either from the cold weather or the events that had happened this afternoon. "I'm sorry I rushed us like this Dwight, I've never been in this type of…ordeal," Angela replied as she took a tiny sip of her tea. Dwight nodded his head and looked out the window, it had started to snow. "Wanna go on our first date?" Dwight whispered as he returned his focus on Angela. "Really? When?" Angela asked, feeling giddy once again. "Now, I'll drive. We don't need anything like money," Dwight proclaimed as he grabbed his coffee and stood up. Angela took her coat of the back of the chair, stood up and put it on. She grabbed her coffee as she also grabbed her purse, "So, where are we going exactly?" Dwight turned partially around, "It's a surprise." Angela nodded her head as she followed Dwight out of the coffee shop. They walked across the parking lot to their cars, Dwight lingered by his. "Just follow me Angela." Angela smiled and nodded as she unlocked her car and got in. Dwight smiled as he looked up at the sky, the snow was falling fast.

Dwight pulled up onto an old, bumpy, dirty road. He parked closed to an old fern tree, one that he watched grow. Angela parked directly behind him, stumbling out of the car. "Where are we?" Angela asked, she didn't know too many dirt roads in Scranton. "The best place you could ever be, come on, it's just around this old shed," Dwight replied as he started to run off, leaving Angela to stare at what Dwight had called a shed. It was more like a barn, bigger than any shed she had ever seen but it was old, rusty and falling apart. Angela noticed that Dwight was halfway around the shed, she needed to catch up. Angela started a light jog but before even coming near the shed she decided to run. She could see Dwight out in front of her, his hair flying everywhere. She smiled to herself, he looked so free. As Angela finally caught up with Dwight, she had no idea what she was looking at. It was a huge, old red painted farm house. Angela almost had a heart attack when she read the sign hanging underneath the doorway. Schrute Farms. "Dwight…" Angela was able to say but that was all she could say. "Yeah, lot of people think I'm making it up when I tell them I live at Schrute Farms but it's as real as you and me," Dwight responded, his hands on his hips. Angela stood there in astonishment, it was huge! "Why don't you take a seat on the bench on the porch, I need to get something inside," Dwight said as he clambered up the porch steps. Angela followed slowly, all these years she thought it was just stories and make-believe. Angela took a seat on the white painted bench that was clearly made of wood. Dwight was gone for only a minute before he burst back out onto the porch, a set of red keys in his hand. "Angela, since we're dating and all, I'd like for you to meet someone," Dwight announced as he held the front door open with his foot. Angela nodded as she wondered who the special guess could be. A hand took a hold of the door from the inside, Dwight let go. Dwight moved over so Angela could see the whole door, she wouldn't want to be left wondering. A man who was a little shorter than Dwight with long black hair and a long black beard came out from the inside. He was wearing overalls and a light brown top. He sort of looked like Dwight, his nose especially. Angela stood up and walked over to the man standing in the doorway, "Hi I'm Angela Martin. I work with Dwight," Angela greeted as she held out her hand, waiting for a sturdy handshake. The man looked at Dwight and then back toward Angela, "Is this the female you told me about, at your day place?" Dwight nodded with a smile. Angela frowned, day place? Female? "I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Angela said with a very sweet voice. "I'm Mose, Dwight's cousin. I live here with Dwight," Mose announced as he slowly extended his hand to accept Angela's handshake. "Mose can you go into the shed and take out the buggy and the horses?" Dwight asked as he handed Mose the red set of keys. Mose nodded as he ran across Dwight and Angela, jumping off the porch and onto the lawn. "So…what do you think?" Dwight asked as he opened the door again, letting Angela know to go inside. "I think…I thought this was fake when you always talked about it at work. Your beet farm, your cousin Mose but now, it's so real and so amazing?" Angela whispered as she let herself into the old farm house.


	5. Chapter 5

_My dirty little secret, _

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside,_

_Those thoughts I can't deny._

Mose was able to calm down Excalibur, one of the horses so Dwight and Angela could go on a buggy ride around the beet fields. Dwight had brought some extra sweaters, hats, mittens and scarf's so Angela, Mose and himself wouldn't get cold. Mose was sitting in the front, he was the one driving. Angela and Dwight climbed into the back, which happened to be closed and the seat cushions were really warm. Mose started up the horses, slow and steady at first and soon he broke them into a light trot. "This is beautiful Dwight, look at it snowing out there," Angela remarked as she looked out the tiny window in the buggy. Dwight and Angela were sitting next to each other, in the back part of the buggy. Angela was all bundled up with a coat, scarf, hat and mittens. Dwight had also decided to bring a blanket, which Angela had taken and wrapped herself with. Dwight took Angela's hand and held it in his, her hands was so small and warm. "Angela, how do you feel?" Dwight whispered as Angela laid her head down on Dwight's shoulder. "I love it here, the farmhouse, Mose, the buggy ride," Angela listed as she smiled. "No, what I meant was, how do you feel about me?" Dwight replied as he caressed Angela's hand. "What do you mean how do I feel about you? I love you Dwight," Angela beamed, she loved using the phrase, 'I love you' with Dwight's name in it. "Angela, how do you feel about me? Why me and not…someone else?" Dwight responded. Angela was silent for a while, was she really going to pour out all of her deepest thoughts about the man she was obviously so in love with. "I love you because of many things. Your strength, courage, physique, your hard working, you stand up for what you believe in and what and you do your job amazingly, plus you have a lot of respect for Michael," Angela listed as she closed her eyes, she could smell Dwight's cologne. "Anything more…precise?" Dwight asked, he didn't want to do this to Angela but he needed to be sure, what had happened today at the hotel threw him of quite a bit. "That time when you went with Michael to help him with his condo, the time you drove to New York for me, the time you taught us all about fire safety…I know this is what I love about you Dwight," Angela announced. Dwight nodded and smiled, he was fully content now. "What do you love about me?" Angela asked, hoping that Dwight would dish out as much as she just did. "I love you, that's all there is to it," Dwight responded, his voice was giddy. "What? You just asked me to tell you a novel and all you can say back is, 'I love you?" Angela responded in a very annoyed tone. "Angela, I love you. Everything about you…I don't see the need to explain," Dwight protested, he was right after all. "Well…I think your acting like a jerk. You think you can just say three words and get away with it," Angela asked, she was fuming under the scarf that was tied around her mouth. Angela stomped her foot and Mose instantly stopped the buggy ride. Angela opened the buggy door and stuck her tiny head out, "Mose bring us back to the house." With a nod Mose did as Angela demanded. If there was one thing that Dwight had taught Mose and that he followed was to listen to the females. Mose did as what he followed, they were the more sincere and desirable type after all.

Dwight was feeling rotten after Angela had left the farm. He didn't blame Mose for turning the buggy around and letting Angela leave, it was what Mose was taught to do. Dwight was angrier at himself, he blew their first date, and he was being way to rushed and forward and not even a little bit relaxed or romantic. He had thrown Angela off; he came across way to strong with her. Dwight was in his kitchen preparing Mose and himself some dinner. Mose had wanted baked potatoes, cauliflower, beans and or course, beets. Dwight had no problem with that, he had spent the last thirty eight years cooking all three meals. "She was very nice Dwight, fair too," Mose announced as he began to set the table. "Yeah…I don't think she's naturally blonde though," Dwight continued with the small talk. It was mostly quiet after that, Dwight was left to cook as Mose finished setting the table. They even ate in silence which was very uncommon; usually Mose would fill Dwight in on his day at the farm, where Dwight would tell Mose all about his 'day-place.' They finished eating, Mose helped clean up the dishes and wipe down the table. 'What's wrong Dwight?" Mose asked as he started to run the water from the kitchen sink. "I blew off my first date with Angela," Dwight responded, a pang of hurt touched his lips. "She's very pretty Dwight, she should of stayed over for dinner," Mose responded as Dwight nodded his weary head. "She would have stayed over if our date went well, which it didn't," Dwight exaggerated as he threw up his hands in frustration. Mose eyed Dwight for awhile but he eventually turned his attention back to the dirty cutlery. Dwight left the table; he headed up the stairs to his room. His feet pounded on the old wooden floors, he was angry and disappointed. He finally reached the door that read 'private' on a wooden board that was nailed to the door. He opened the old, wooden, oak door. His room was pretty large, not the largest bedroom out of the nine though. His walls were covered in posters, from bands to famous ping-pong players. A wooden desk was up against the wall across from the door, there were a computer and numerous desk toys occupying the desk. The beds headboard was up against the other wall, leaving room at the sides of the bed to easily get on and off. Dwight sat down on the edge of his bed, he was tired and upset. He and Angela could have had a nice dinner with Mose, popcorn and a movie and maybe even something that was supposed to happen at the hotel earlier today. Dwight took of his shoes and placed them underneath his night table. He eyed the phone as he sat back up, he should call Angela and apologize. Dwight sighed as he picked up the phone; he dialed Angela's number and placed the phone by his ear. He waited as the phone rang twice, finally someone on the other end picked up. "Hello, this is Angela Martin," Angela answered in a tired voice. "Hi…it's Dwight," Dwight replied, a smile scattered upon his face. "What do you want Dwight, you messed up our very first date," Angela yelled, Dwight moved the phone away from his ear. "Angela, I was hoping it would be perfect but I admit it, I screwed it all up," Dwight announced, his voice hung with sorrow. There was silence on Angela's line for a while, "I'm sorry Dwight, and I just wanted it to be perfect." Dwight smiled the biggest grin, "You're perfect."

It was three in the morning on a Saturday, Dwight couldn't image any other way he could enjoy his weekend than to get up early and take care of the many duties on the farm. Today he decided to clean up the old shed, the one that Angela was speechless about. He and Mose had breakfast at three fifteen, a plate of bacon and beets. Mose volunteered to work the field today while Dwight cleaned out the shed, Mose was still disappointed about Angela not staying over. Dwight opened up both of the large doors to the shed; he opened them as much as they could go. The shed was old, rusty and it smelled like rotting wood. Dwight loved it, he couldn't imagine living anywhere else than on this very old beet farm. He started cleaning up all the old and rotten hay with a pitchfork, stabbing the hay and putting it into an old, rusty wheelbarrow. Dwight was still cleaning up the hay after two hours of nonstop work; he was suddenly stopped when Mose came running into the shed. Dwight looked up from the mountain of hay he was working on in the far left corner, "What's wrong Mose?" Mose just stood there and panted, he must have been running for about thirty minutes from the beet fields to this shed. Mose gasped for air, swallowing large amounts as he fanned himself with his right hand. Dwight waited patiently for Mose to catch his breath, finally he replied. "I went back into the house to get a Band-Aid for my finger and the phone rang, Angela called." Dwight's jaw dropped, the pitchfork falling out of his hand next to the mountain of hay. Before Mose could call out to him, Dwight was already out the door. It wasn't a far run to the house, walking would of taken more time. Dwight needed to phone back Angela; he should have asked Mose what she said to him. Dwight finally reached the porch, throwing open the door he clambered inside to the living room. Dwight picked up the phone and pressed redial, no one had used the phone since last night when Dwight had called Angela. Halfway through the first ring Angela picked up, "Dwight…is this you?" Dwight smiled, a hint of satisfaction filled inside him, "Yes Angela, its Dwight. Did you phone a couple minutes ago?" "Yes, Mose picked up…he said you were cleaning out the shed?" Angela responded, her tone of voice was quick and chipper. "Yes actually, I started getting rid of all the rotting hay. Why do you want to know?" Dwight replied, he was very curious. "I'm still feeling bad after our first date; I want to make it up to you. How about I come by tonight at eight, have the shed all cleaned up," Angela ordered but this time there was no harsh tone in her command. "Uhh, sure I'll have it all cleaned by eight. Guess I'll see you then," Dwight replied as he hung up the phone. Angela was giving him, giving them a second chance.


	6. Chapter 6

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie,_

_And all I've tried to hide, _

_It's eating me apart, _

_Trace this life back!_

Dwight was feeling extremely well with himself, he and Mose managed to clean up the entire shed and even have time to shower, change and make dinner. Dwight had figured it out; Angela wanted a romantic evening spent in the shed. It was very unlike her, she was a different person at work than at home. He loved the hard, determined Angela she was at the office compared to the sweet, love drunken Angela at home, maybe he would tell her that tonight. Dwight and Mose decided to place all the food for dinner on plates and bring them to the shed; Dwight had set up a blanket and pillows on the floor. While Dwight and Mose carried the food, cutlery and the drinks into the shed, Dwight could see car lights draw nearer. Mose continued on into the shed while Dwight waited two glasses and a bottle of red wine in his hands. The car came closer to Dwight but not for long, Angela turned off the lights and the car. Dwight waited for her; it would be the appropriate thing to do. Angela got out of the driver seat, a black purse hung from her left shoulder. "Angela," Dwight called out into the dark, even thought it was eight the sky was already turning into an ebony shade. "Hello Dwight, how are you?" Angela responded in a very happy tone. "Better, Mose and I finished cleaning up the shed. I'm glad you came," Dwight replied as he waited for Angela to come by his side. A couple of seconds went by until Angela was next to Dwight, her hand on his arm. "Wine?" Angela announced as she followed Dwight into the shed. Dwight smiled even though the darkness hid his happiness, "It's a must have, a full moon calls for wine," Dwight informed as he looked up before entering the shed. Angela looked up too, the old cratered moon shone brightly in the dark sky. "It's beautiful," Angela announced in a whisper, Dwight was smiling like a fool. Dwight nudged Angela into the shed; she was led blindly, still awed by the moon. Mose had left the shed; it was only Dwight and Angela now. Angela pulled her eyes away from the sky as she and Dwight went into the shed. There was no longer any rotten hay lying around, the smell of fresh hay filled their noses as they walked in. The moon light up some places of the shed, it shone though the multiple cracks in the roof. There was a red blanket laid out in the middle of the floor, two pillows on each side with multiple plates in the middle. Angela and Dwight continued walking until they reached the blanket, Dwight bent over to put the glasses and the wine down. Dwight and Angela took a seat on the blanket; Dwight couldn't help to keep smiling. This night was beautiful and so was Angela. "Thank you for giving us another try," Dwight whispered as he poured himself and Angela some wine. "Thank you for believing in me," Angela responded as she held up her glass, Dwight did the same as they clinked glasses with each other. Both took a sip, Dwight's lasted a bit longer than Angela's. Angela inched closer to Dwight, resting her head on his shoulder, "I love this, being here with you. Feeling like where the only ones left in the world," Angela whispered as she closed her eyes, Dwight was wearing the same cologne again. "If we were the only ones left on this earth…" Dwight responded as his voice died down. "Yes Dwight, go on," Angela urged, her eyes opening. "If we were the only ones left, it would all be too easy," Dwight replied as he looked up at the cracked roof, the hearty moon shone in his face.

Angela and Dwight finished their dinner, chicken and vegetables. Angela didn't touch the chicken because she's vegetarian but she did happen to eat all of her veggies and even get seconds. They had finished two and a half bottles of wine, Mose brought out more bottles for them. Angela and Dwight were now lying down on their pillows, side by side. Dwight had his hands around Angela's waist; her hands on top of Dwight's were they met in the middle of her stomach. Every time Dwight smelled in through his nose, he caught a whiff of Angela's sweet smelling hair. Angela loved touching Dwight's hands, they were so rough, worn down and sturdy, they made her feel safe. Dwight smiled as he pressed his face into Angela's hair, "I love you." Angela smiled; a wave of warmth hit her inside. "I love you too Dwight, can you please let go of me," Angela asked, hoping Dwight wouldn't process her command negatively. "Sure," Dwight responded as his hands broke away from her stomach. Dwight laid on his back, his hands underneath his head. Angela was on her hands and knees, inching her way over to Dwight, positioning herself on top of him. Dwight looked up, Angela was all he could see, "Angela what are you doing?" Angela smiled, her hair hung down past her face falling into Dwight's face, "Continuing from the hotel room." Dwight smiled as Angela's bent down to kiss him, Dwight's lips instantly locking onto hers. They remained like that for some time, kissing one another as their bodies came closer. Angela could feel Dwight's erection pressing hard against her skirt. "Angela," Dwight managed to muffle in between kisses. Angela slowly pulled her mouth away, "What is it Dwight?" Dwight felt bad for pulling way during this specific moment of the night, "I like it when you act tough, hard core like at work. I like it when you act and behave like you, not some love stricken fool," Dwight whispered, hoping Angela would understand. Angela frowned, "I can't believe you said that to me Dwight!" Dwight was taken back; he knew how serious she could get, "Wait…" Angela smiled a wild smile; she knew that Dwight would catch on. "How about whenever we're in this situation, making out and other sexual placements I act tough, harsh?" Angela declared, her hands running through Dwight's hair. Dwight could have sworn that his glasses had fogged up, "You're so hot when you act like a bitch." Surprisingly, Angela wasn't offended or taken back; instead she just locked her lips back onto Dwight's.

"Dwight, we need you to come in today," Michael asked, knowing that Dwight would do anything for him or for the company. "No problem, I'll be there in ten minutes," Dwight responded, his voice groggy. "You ok Dwight? You sound tired, or sick or something," Michael responded, he was always the curious type. "I'm fine, must have been a draft last night," Dwight responded, a smirk crossed his face. "Alright, see you soon," Michael replied as he hung up the phone. Dwight closed his cell phone and placed it next to him. "Who was that Dwight?" Angela asked in a sleepy, groggy voice. 'It was Michael, he said I have to come in today," Dwight responded as he kissed Angela's forehead gently. Angela sighed as she nudged closer to Dwight, "But its Sunday." Dwight smiled, "I know, I need to take you to church." Angela's face lit up with a grin, she loved how Dwight respected her daily routine. "The priests or God won't get angry with you, will they?" Dwight asked as he stroked Angela's wet, blonde hair. "Why would they be angry with me?" Angela responded, her hands snaking back up to Dwight's somewhat curly and out of control hair. 'Well I mean you did something that most Catholics don't do, Dwight responded as a smirk covered his sweaty face. "Oh you mean the whole 'sex before marriage thing?'" Angela asked, a tiny smile lit across her face. This was the first time in her life where she did not obey and actually felt good about it. Dwight nodded his voice hurting from last night. "They'll never know…we better get ready. You gotta drive me to church and then drive yourself to work," Angela listed as she got up from the red blanket, grabbing a pillow to cover herself. Dwight got up two, standing in front of Angela. He looked her over; everything about her was perfect and beautiful. "If we were the last ones on this planet, no one would know about this dirty little secret." Angela smiled as she blushed, "No one has to know."


End file.
